Solo es un juego
by Yeire
Summary: Sirius y James mantienen un juego un tanto... placentero. Época de los merodeadores. Sexo, peleas, disculpas... ¿debería terminar bien? Slash! Rr please!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos. Escribo como mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Dedicado a NorixBlack por su 17 cumpleaños. Felicidades mi niña!**_

_**SOLO ES UN JUEGO**_

.–¡Arriba, dormilones! –Remus Lupin paseaba por toda la habitación, abriendo los doseles de las camas de sus amigos y dejando que entrara en ellas toda la luz posible. Los Merodeadores refunfuñaron y gruñeron, suplicando por un rato más de descanso. Al menos, Sirius y James lo hicieron. Peter, simplemente, siguió durmiendo. El licántropo ya sabía que el pequeño animago era un caso perdido. Sin embargo, Sirius y James solo necesitaban que les diese algo de ánimo. Y así lo hizo–. Sirius, James¿nunca os habéis preguntado lo que darían vuestras admiradoras por veros en tan tierno estado?

Ambos chicos notaron la amenaza implícita en su voz y levantaron, como impulsados por un resorte, sus ambiciados traseros de la cama. Apenas segundos después discutían para entrar antes que el otro en el baño, sabedores de que eran unos lentos. Al final, Peter, incapaz ya de dormir con sus gritos, espetó:

.– ¿Por qué no entráis los dos¡Hay que joderse! –enterró la cara en la almohada y añadió–¡Callaos de una puta vez!

James y Sirius se miraron confundidos.

.–¡No! –exclamaron enfurruñados.

Remus les miró con los brazos cruzados y frunció el ceño.

.–¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hicierais! –rebatió.

Sin decir nada, Sirius corrió hacia el baño seguido de James, que le interceptó a medio camino e hizo que se estrellase contra el marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, el canino animago se recuperó pronto y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que se estampasen contra el suelo, y que la puerta, con el fuerte empujón de Sirius, se cerrase con un portazo.

James reía con fuerza, bocabajo, y el otro chico miraba a su alrededor, como si buscase algo. Cuando logró su objetivo, miró la nuca de su amigo y se incorporó un poco para dejarle voltearse. Cuando lo hizo y Sirius vio que no dejaba de reírse, le besó, hundiendo la lengua en su boca. Cuando se separaron, James ya había parado de reír, y Sirius sonrió, orgulloso.

.–Amigo –dijo–, creo que he encontrado tu varita.

James no dijo nada, miró hacia el lugar en que estaba colocada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

.–Alcánzamela –dijo cerrando los ojos, sabedor de lo que su amigo diría a continuación.

.–¿Te alcanzo también el lote de revistas pornográficas? –se levantó y se acercó al mueble en que estaban, sonriendo lujurioso–. ¡Vaya¡Pero si son todas pelirrojas!

Se refería, claramente, a las mujeres de las fotografías en movimiento. De improviso, una mano le arrebató las revistas que sostenía.

.–¿Por qué eres tan capullo? –preguntó su amigo. Sirius sonrió de lado, arrogante.

.–Tal vez porque anoche me dejaste a medias –repuso molesto.

.–Vamos, Sirius¿cómo querías que no lo hiciera¡Acababa de masturbarme, joder!

.–Entonces… –susurró contra su boca–, recompénsame ahora…

Y le volvió a besar.

* * *

Cuando salieron del baño eran las nueve de la mañana. Ya llegaban tarde a la primera clase, pero les daba tiempo a ir a las cocinas a por algo de comer y a asistir a la siguiente, Herbología. 

Fueron a las cocinas y, después de pedirles a los elfos montones de pastelitos de vainilla y chocolate para Sirius y al menos dos porciones de tarta de kiwi para James, salieron de allí y fueron comiéndose su inusual desayuno de camino al invernadero.

Remus y Peter ya les esperaban allí. Cuando les vieron no pudieron evitar una estruendosa carcajada. Los aludidos, al no entender, se miraron el uno al otro y rieron también, señalándose.

Y cinco minutos después, con las caras ya limpias de nata, chocolate y trocitos de kiwi, los cuatro merodeadores entraban en el invernadero.

Lily Evans estaba sentada con tres amigas en una de las mesas frente a la profesora, y James instó a sus amigos a correr para poder sentarse en una mesa junto a ellas. El resto de los merodeadores sonrieron indulgentes. Potter nunca cambiaría.

Sabía de sobra que la Gryffindor no le soportaba y, aun así, continuaba intentando un acercamiento inútil.

.–James, como sigas así te cogerá manía –advirtió Remus. El moreno aludido gruñó.

.–Eso lo dices porque tú te llevas bien con ella. Si le hablaras bien de mí… –reprochó el animago.

.–Sabes bien que lo hago –dijo el licántropo. James siseó, sabía de sobra que su lobuno amigo estaba colado por la pelirroja. ¿Por qué, entonces, debería hablarle bien de él? No creía que lo hiciera. De hecho, lo dudaba mucho.

.–Vamos, Lupin, los dos sabemos que te gusta Lily. No lo niegues encima¿quieres? –espetó Potter.

.–Y también sabemos que no voy a competir contigo por ella. ¿O no lo sabes tú, James? –dijo Remus, molesto por la poca confianza que mostraba su amigo.

.–Bueno, ya basta, James –intervino Sirius al ver cómo su moreno amigo apretaba los puños. Por suerte, el de gafas le hizo caso y se sentó, algo bruscamente, en uno de los taburetes dispersados en torno a la mesa. Sirius y Peter se sentaron junto a él, mientras Remus lo hacía al frente.

Cuando terminó la clase James ya estaba visiblemente más calmado. Así lo demostró al menos mientras seguía con paso enérgico a Evans, que se dirigía junto a sus amigas a almorzar en el Gran Comedor. Antes de que entraran en el enorme salón, James llamó a la pelirroja con voz alegre.

.–¡Hey, Lily! –exclamó, las tres chicas que la acompañaban se giraron al escuchar al moreno, pero la aludida continuó su camino sin inmutarse. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan pesado?–. ¡Hey, Lily, espera!

La llamada del animago se hizo tan insistente que la pelirroja acabó girándose frustrada.

.–¿Qué quieres, Potter? –preguntó bruscamente.

.–Wow, wow –apaciguó éste–. Tranquila¿quieres? No te he hecho nada malo.

Ella alzó una ceja y le miró escéptica. ¿Cuándo era que James Potter no hacía nada malo?

.–¿Para qué me has llamado? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

.–Para que aceptes una cita conmigo, Lily –ella soltó una carcajada, fuerte y clara pero nada alentadora.

.–¿Cuántas veces hay que decirte que no para que desistas, pesado? –dijo furiosa. Sirius, detrás del "pesado" en cuestión, se rió por lo bajo, pero la mirada de reproche de Remus y la fulminante de Lily le hicieron callar, y él comprendió que había hecho mal. A James de veras le gustaba esa chica, y seguramente estaba dolido por las múltiples negativas de ella por salir con él. A pesar del "desliz" de Sirius, la pelirroja no dejó de hablar–. ¿Y cuántas hay que decirte que para ti soy Evans, Potter?

A pesar de todo, James preguntó:

.–¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? –esta vez su voz era suave y triste, y Lily no supo enseguida qué responder.

.–Pues… pues… –la pelirroja miraba a su alrededor buscando una rápida respuesta, pero ésta no llegó hasta que miró detrás de James, donde vio al resto de los merodeadores–, porque quiero salir con Remus, por eso.

Le lanzó una rápida sonrisa y una mirada de disculpa y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose a toda prisa entre los alumnos que llenaban el Gran Comedor. El moreno se giró, abatido, hacia sus amigos, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con Remus, la expresión de su rostro cambió precipitadamente. De tristeza, a furia.

.–Estarás contento¿no? Ya no tienes que competir contra mí por ella –espetó cruelmente–. Te eligió a ti. Ya puedes correr a por ella.

El licántropo le miró con calma, y luego habló, una profunda tristeza opacando su voz.

.–Yo no voy a ir, James. No la quiero para mí.

.–¡No me jodas, Lupin! –gritó el de ojos castaños–. ¡Corre a por ella, coño¡Ya la has oído¡Te quiere a ti!

.–Pero yo a ella no. No así. No si el precio que tengo que pagar es perder tu amistad.

James se acercó tanto a él que sus narices quedaron pegadas. Habló en un tono tan amenazador que habría amedentrado a cualquiera, pero no a sus amigos de toda la vida.

.–Mi amistad ya la has perdido, licántropo.

Se giró para marcharse pero, al parecer, se lo pensó mejor y, al tiempo que se volteaba de nuevo, le asestó un puñetazo. Remus reculó y acabó sentado en el suelo, ligeramente recostado y con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, manteniendo el equilibrio; su labio estaba partido.

.–Y eso, por intentar quitármela –dijo el animago con malicia. Sirius se puso frente al hombre lobo.

.–¡James! –exclamó enfadado, a la vez que otra voz, más severa, se escuchaba en el hall.

.–¡Potter! –tronó la profesora McGonagall. El aludido no hizo nada. No se movió, no habló, ni siquiera parpadeó–. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

.–Nada, profesora –repuso él sin inmutarse. La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido y se volvió hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo, aún demasiado aturdido para levantarse.

.–¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lupin? –preguntó preocupada, James bufó y recibió otra mirada recriminatoria, esta vez de parte de Sirius.

.–Tranquila, profesora McGonagall, no ha sido nada. Estoy bien.

.–Ese labio no parece estar bien, Lupin –rebatió la mujer. Luego se giró hacia James, que observaba la escena indiferente, como si él no estuviera involucrado–. Esta noche, a las diez, Potter. En mi despacho.

.–Muy bien, profesora –el Gryffindor parecía ajeno a todo el asunto, pero por dentro su cuerpo hervía de furia. ¿Por qué Lily tenía que quererle¿Por qué a él¿Por qué a su amigo?

Se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó allí subió a su dormitorio y comenzó a tirar todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de Lily… abrió los cajones cuando ya no quedó nada en su mesilla y en su cómoda y desparramó todo su contenido por el suelo, rasgó los doseles de la cama y golpeó las paredes, llorando, aunque odiaba hacerlo, porque también odiaba enfadarse con sus amigos. Le dolía estar enfadado con Remus; habían sido amigos durante cinco años y, pelearse así, por una chica…

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que había sido él el que había peleado. Había sido su culpa. Su amigo sólo le había dicho que no tenía ninguna intención de tener algo más íntimo que amistad con Lily, a pesar de que todos veían sus miradas de adoración hacia ella, a pesar de que todos sabían que la quería.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Luego acercó las rodillas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos, enterrando allí la cara, sin dejar de sollozar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió apenas segundos después, y James alzó el rostro para descubrir a Remus Lupin, parado frente a él, con una pequeña tirita en su labio herido.

.–James, yo… –parecía que el licántropo tenía intenciones de disculparse, y James no iba a consentirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él no había hecho nada.

.–No, Remus, lo siento. Sé que no tienes segundas intenciones con Lily, pero no pude evitar ponerme celoso. La quiero de verdad, y me ha costado dos años aceptarlo. Siento haberlo pagado contigo, Moony. Perdóname, por favor –dijo el animago, aún envuelto en lágrimas. Lágrimas de vergüenza y amargura, lágrimas de pena.

Lupin se acercó a él sin decir una palabra y se sentó a su lado para luego rodearle con sus brazos y dejar que se desahogara contra su pecho. Un movimiento de varita y la habitación volvió a quedar en perfecto estado, al igual que los doseles de la cama.

* * *

Esa noche, después de que McGonagall le regañara por más de un cuarto de hora, fue castigado a limpiar la sala de los Trofeos, tarea que le llevó al menos tres horas. A eso de las doce, una lechuza picoteó suavemente la ventana, y James se acercó para abrir. El ave se paró frente a él y extendió la pata, en la que una nota, aparentemente corta, estaba atada con una cinta azul. 

_James:_

_Te espero cuando salgas en la sala de los Menesteres, no importa la hora que sea, ve allí._

_Sirius_

Gruñó, seguro que su amigo quería que fuera para regañarle también por lo de Remus, pero él le enfrentaría.

* * *

Entraron juntos a la sala y, como siempre que iban a solas, una enorme cama coronó la pared central de la habitación, mientras un par de sillones se colocaban frente a ella. 

James se sentó en uno de ellos, esperando la perorata de Sirius, que nunca llegó.

El otro chico se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarle como loco. Parecía, por no decir que lo estaba, ansioso. James respondió con ardor, tocando el cuerpo sobre él, removiendo la ropa de modo que pudiese tocar la piel de su amigo. Estaba enamorado de Lily, sí, pero adoraba ese juego que había comenzado tiempo atrás Sirius. Era delicioso.

El de ojos grises se acomodó mejor sobre su amigo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y comenzó a desprenderle de la túnica.

Cuando los besos de Sirius comenzaron a correr por su cuello, jadeó desesperado. Su punto débil. Gimió cuando la boca que le besaba succionó fuertemente el sensible lugar, dejando una marca morada que, luego, quedaría bastante visible.

El canino animago se levantó de encima de él y, besándole de nuevo, le hizo alzarse también, dejando luego la ropa regada por la habitación mientras se dirigían a trompicones hacia la cama.

James quedó abajo, ya desnudo, y Sirius volvió a acomodarse sobre sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran deliciosamente y mandaran descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

.–¡Oh, por Merlín! –gimió James cuando su amigo bajó besando desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde lamió, succionó y besó de nuevo toda porción de piel a su alcance. Cuando los pezones se endurecieron bajó hasta el ombligo, en el que hundió su húmeda lengua y mordisqueó luego los bordes, provocando que pequeñas descargas recorrieran el pene de James, comenzando a doler. El moreno se retorció, ansioso, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su amante. Gimió de nuevo al verlos. Tenían un brillo lujurioso que le excitaba sin medidas. Black intentó separarse de su amigo, pero James, al sentirlo, apresó las caderas del can y le acercó aún más a su cuerpo. El ciervo gimió al sentir el miembro, que exudaba pre-semen, contra su entrada, y se removió más, jadeando y frotándose contra él–. Vamos, Sirius, hazlo ya¿quieres?

El de ojos grises le miró y una chispa se encendió en sus orbes, haciéndolo ver aún más ansioso. James se frotaba aún contra su pene, provocándolo, y él no lo pudo resistir más. Lamió sus dedos y, volteando a su amigo para dejarlo luego a cuatro patas, los introdujo de una sola embestida, haciendo que el rostro del de ojos avellana se contrajera de dolor durante varios segundos, los mínimos. Los dedos de Sirius se movían rápidamente en el interior de su amante, mientras él los abría y los cerraba en su afán de prepararlo con rapidez.

James movió sus caderas, empalándose en los dedos que le torturaban tan deliciosamente, ya próximo a su clímax. Jadeó fuertemente cuando Sirius embistió contra él aún sin penetrarle y sufrió unos minutos de fuertes espasmos que le auguraban que estaba llegando al final.

.–Vamos, Sirius –casi gritó cuando su amigo se inclinó sobre él para besarle–. Hazlo ya.

Padfoot no necesitó escuchar nada más, deslizó sus dedos fuera de su amigo para posicionarse él en su lugar. James gritó roncamente al sentirse lleno de una sola embestida. Adoraba cuando su amigo hacía eso. Era tan… No tenía palabras para describirlo, simplemente era fabuloso.­­

.–Vamos, Padfoot, más deprisa, que no me voy a romper –gritó en éxtasis. Era solo un juego, y quería disfrutar, al menos una vez, de los placeres del sexo duro. Sirius obedeció, embistiendo con fuerza y mayor rapidez, mientras James se retorcía bajo él y clavaba las uñas en la almohada con fuerza, pidiendo más, más fuerte y más deprisa.

El canino animago embestía con fuerza, arañando la espalda de Prongs y gimiendo cada vez que su amigo movía las caderas, empalándose con brutalidad cuando él no lo hacía.

.–Vamos, Bambi, muévete más deprisa –le dio una palmada en el trasero y le empaló aún más fuertemente, jadeando sin parar y con el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo.

El "Bambi" en cuestión gruñó. Odiaba ese apodo, pero en ese momento en su cabeza no había cabida para ningún pensamiento razonable.

Con un brusco empujón hacia atrás, hizo que Sirius se enterrara enteramente en su interior y que luego perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas en la cama y con su duro e hinchado miembro fuera de James. El can abrió los ojos confundido y molesto para ver a su amigo, que se sentaba de nuevo sobre sus caderas, empalándose otra vez, en una posición más sugestiva que la anterior. Ahora, Sirius podía ver cómo su miembro entraba una y otra vez en el cuerpo de su amigo, y este hecho le excitó sin precedentes. Gimió separándole las nalgas y, de este modo, pudo ver la arrugada anilla, dilatada por el diámetro de su pene, más hinchado que nunca. Era obsceno, y quizás por eso le encantaba.

Llegó con un grito grave y se derramó en el interior de su amigo, observando con mirada borrosa su semen salir del cuerpo de James, al no encontrar más espacio allí dentro, y derramarse por su miembro y los muslos del otro chico, que se había quedado rígido después de masturbarse furiosamente y acabar con un grito agudo. Finalmente se derrumbó hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por Sirius para que cayera suavemente, jadeando y siendo empalado aún. El de ojos grises le alzó las caderas y se deslizó fuera de él, colocando luego a su amigo a un costado de su cuerpo y abrazándole contra él. James se acomodó en su pecho y jadeó satisfecho mientras el can les cubría con mantas.

.–¡Ha sido fantástico! –exclamó Padfoot con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto pudo recobrar el aliento–. ¡Guau! Lo repetiremos¿no?

James rió y mordió uno de los pezones de su amante, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo.

.–Claro, pero esta vez seré yo quien juegue contigo –sonrió sentándose sobre sus caderas, provocando que el miembro de Sirius despertase de nuevo–. Eres un semental¿lo sabías?

El can no pudo evitar reír levemente, pero cuando la mano de su amigo aferró su pene, jadeó y sacó la lengua fuera, en clara imitación a un perro.

.–Solo es un juego¿recuerdas? –rió ante la cara de su amigo–. Y sí, soy un semental. Y bien orgulloso que estoy de ello.

El de ojos avellana rodó los ojos y, a partir de ese momento, en la sala de los menesteres sólo se escucharon los gemidos de un muy excitado perrito. Y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

_**FIN **_

_Hola! Os gustó? Sé que me ha quedado un PWP de mucho cuidao y que en el fondo es un asco, pero fue lo que me pidieron :'( Ala, Norita, estarás contenta, no? Me hiciste hacer un Sirius/James que me costó un porrón y lo pasé al ordenador en dos días. De verdad… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado a todos y que dejéis muuuuchos reviews, aunque sea para darme consejos, que buena falta me hacen. Mil besos a tods!  
_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


End file.
